creeps_and_apecs_universe_modefandomcom-20200213-history
Evolution (2019)
Evolution (2019) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event and WWE Network event, produced by Creeps and Apecs for their Raw and SmackDown brands. It took place on October 27, 2019 and was the first ever all-womens WWE pay-per-view. Eight matches were contested at the event. On the Smackdown brand, Kairi Sane defended her Smackdown Womens Championship against Nia Jax in a 3 Stages of Hell match. On the NXT brand Peyton Royce defended the NXT Womens Championship against Toni Storm while on the RAW brand, Ronda Rousey defended her RAW Womens Championship in a Triple Threat against Candice LeRae and Sonya Deville. Storylines At the Hell in a Cell pay-per-view, Ronda Rousey won the RAW Womens Championship by defeating Candice LeRae and Sonya Deville in a Triple Threat Hell in a Cell match. The night after on RAW, after LeRae and Deville had given individual reasons as to why they deserved a Championship match, RAW general manager Paige came out and announced that the three would battle one last time at the Evolution pay-per-view for the RAW Womens Championship. On the October 14 episode of RAW, Ronda Rousey and Sonya Deville would team up to assault Candice LeRae after defeating Alexa Bliss, Sasha Banks and Bayley in a 6 Woman Tag Team match. Candice LeRae would later get the upper hand, throwing both Rousey and Deville out of the ring. _______________________________________________ At Cyber Sunday, Kairi Sane would successfully defend the Smackdown Womens Championship against Nia Jax in a Knockout match. On the Smackdown after Cyber Sunday, Kairi Sane held an open challenge for the Championship, which was eventually accepted by Nia Jax. Nia Jax would go on to lose yet again. The week after, Nia Jax would beat down the entire Smackdown Womens roster, throwing nearly everyone around the ring. Kairi Sane would run down for the save, leading to a massive brawl between Sane and Jax. Smackdown general manager John Cena would later announce one final match between the two at the Evolution pay-per-view. On October 21, WWE announced that Kairi Sane and Nia Jax would end their feud in a 3 Stages of Hell match at the event. ____________________________________________________________________________________ At NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn, Peyton Royce defeated Asuka, Shayna Baszler and her friend Billie Kay in a Fatal 4 Way match to become the inaugural NXT Womens Champion. The NXT after TakeOver: Brooklyn, Peyton Royce secured her first victory as NXT Womens Champion, over Dakota Kai with the help of outside interference by Billie Kay. On the August 21st edition of NXT, after insulting the crowd many times, The IIconics were confronted and attacked by another womens tag team in Toni Storm and Taynara Conti before running away up the ramp. The week after, Toni Storm and Taynara Conti challenged The IIconics to a tag team match. The IIconics confronted Toni Storm and Taynara Conti, the two teams got into an argument, prompting Eric Bischoff to come out and stop the argument. Eric Bischoff announced that at NXT TakeOver: Survival, Peyton Royce would defend her NXT Womens Championship against the winner of Toni Storm vs. Taynara Conti. The IIconics laughed as Toni and Taynara realised they had to go through each other to get a shot at the Championship. Toni Storm ended up defeating Taynara Conti to become the new #1 contender to the NXT Womens Championship, Toni and Taynara shook hands and hugged after their match. On the September 4th episode of NXT, Toni Storm with the help of Taynara Conti, was able to defeat Billie Kay with Peyton Royce in her corner. After this match, The IIconics assaulted Toni and Taynara from behind as they were celebrating. The next week on NXT, Taynara Conti would pull off a victory over the NXT Womens Champion Peyton Royce. After the match, The IIconics would look to beat down the two again, however Toni and Taynara saw it coming, reversing the attack and sending The IIconics flying out of the ring. Toni Storm would then say that she doesn't want to wait until NXT TakeOver: Survival and that she'd rather fight for the Championship at the first ever all-womens pay-per-view Evolution, a challenge which Peyton Royce would accept the following week. After beating down Liv Morgan, The IIconics would show footage of them attacking Toni Storm and Taynara Conti backstage, simply stating "you're welcome" to the NXT Universe. The week after, Peyton Royce would hold an open challenge which was accepted by Ember Moon. Moon would go on to defeat Peyton Royce, securing her chance at a future Championship match. It was later announced that Ember Moon would challenge the winner of Taynara Conti vs. Toni Storm for the NXT Womens Championship at NXT TakeOver: Survival, however after this announcement was made, Billie Kay would challenge Ember Moon to a match at Evolution, which Ember Moon quickly accepted. ______________________________________________________________________________________ Matches